His Princess
by The-Artist-64
Summary: Simon is free, and ready to look for his princess. Will he be reunited with his fiance?
1. Chapter 1

"Marceline, hand me my bow tie please."

Simon had thrown his tunic into a fire. And the crown? It had fell somewhere into a valley, never to be seen again. Simon returned to his original form, accept with longer hair and no glasses. He didn't need them anymore. "Thanks." The Ice King was now dead and Simon Petrikov had returned, ready to look for his princess.

"Feeling a little cold Simon?"

"Yeah. I haven't felt cold for a long time."

"Well we could warm up by the fire."

It was Christmas eve, and the duo was spending their last night before starting the search for Betty at Marceline's house.

"Now Marceline, remember what I told you? I'm an adult and you're a kid."

"Actually, we're the same age."

"Marcy, I'm in my twenties."

"So am I."

Simon paused for a moment.

"We're both in our thousands." Simon replied.

The both chuckled while eating a roasted goose.

* * *

"Alright, my travel sack is ready. Let's get on the road."

"Alright."

They walked and walked until they reached the fire kingdom.

"I can't walk across this. I'm a human." Simon said.

"Well, I could…pick you up and fly you across."

"Fine. But we are not in a relationship, am I clear?"

"Why not?" Marceline said, getting closer to the guy in the bow tie.

"Don't you even remember the fact that I basically was you're father?"

"Things have changed. You're much more attractive without the beard." Simon blushed, feeling the stubble left on his face.

* * *

"How bout' a jam session?" asked Marceline.

"Oh yeah! Pull out you're guitar, I'll pull out my keyboard!"

"Have any sheet music?"

"Years worth. How about you?"

"Centuries worth."

"Alright, my keyboard's on."

"What kind of song are we doing?"

"How about something from you're diary?" asked Simon.

"Alright, but don't laugh." Marceline warned.

"I promise." And they spent the rest of the night playing diary entries away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Marceline, let's hit the road."

There was silence.

"Marceline?"

Simon opened the tent and stepped outside. He looked around.

"BOO!"

Marceline jumped out of nowhere and frightened Petrikov. "Gah!" he screamed, but realized that it was a joke and laughed.

"Oh Marceline, you are a card."

"You were totally screaming like a girl!" Marceline teased.

"Yeah, you got me all right!" chuckled Simon.

* * *

"Simon, You never told me. What was the name of your, 'princess'?"

"Her name was Betty. I think I might have a picture of her."

Simon fished through his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"Here she is." Simon said, staring at the  
picture, smiling.

"She looks like PB and Doctor Princess mixed."

"Yep, she's quite a beauty." Simon said. He gasped.

"What is it Simon?"

"I just realized remembered that Doctor Princess has a ruby necklace, similar to the  
one I brought home with the crown! If it has the same properties as the crown, that means…"

"We can bring Betty back?"

"Yeah! Fly me back to her office!"

* * *

"How, can I help you sir?"

"I need to see Doctor Princess."

"She's in room 6."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're a human. I thought those were extinct?"

"They were. Except the Ice King, and a boy."

"What happened to the Ice King, anyway? I never see him anymore."

"He's gone."

* * *

"After you, my queen."

Simon said and opened the door of room 6.

Marceline blushed, which was quite unusual. They walked in and saw Doctor Princess.

"How may I help you and your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I need you to do me a favor doctor."

Marceline watched, intrigued.

"Yes?"

"Take off you're necklace."

"Why?"

"Uh…I'd like to see it." Lied Simon.

"Alright." She took it off, and Simon watched anxiously.

Nothing happened. Simon's eyes began to water. He tried to hold the tears, but  
he couldn't take it. He ran out of the building crying.

"What's up with him?" asked Doctor Princess.

"He just lost someone." Replied Marceline as she chased Simon down.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline found Simon standing by the edge of a cliff.

"Simon, are you okay?"

"Marceline, I'm alone. I've been alive too long, and I need to join my princess."

Simon jumped off the cliff. "Simon!" Marceline swooped down and caught him.

"You're not alone. You have me. Simon, I would never betray you.  
I owe you my life, and more."

Simon just gazed into her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful. Like Betty's. She's been long dead, wiped out by the war. All of this time, even when I was the Ice King, I never forgot her. She was like the second half of my soul. It feels like part of me is gone. A part I can never regain."

Marceline stared at him.

"We can get through this. We both survived the war, we've both felt loss. I lost my best friend, I lost my mother, and I lost my father, Simon Petrikov for a while." They smiled.

"Let's go back to your house. I have my queen right here, and I don't plan on losing her. Marceline Petrikov."

"And I have my king. All I need."

They moved back into Marceline's house. They didn't need to travel anymore, because Simon had finally ended his thousand year search. Simon had his princess.


End file.
